This background section is provided for the purpose of generally describing the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Bluetooth has become an indispensable protocol for connecting devices wirelessly over short distances. Bluetooth has become especially popular for connection wireless headsets to devices such as smartphones, music players, and the like. A headset user may have several such Bluetooth devices. One problem that arises for such a user is changing the device to which the headset is connected.
The current solution is for the user to find and operate the device to which the Bluetooth headset is currently connection to release the connection, and then to operate the device to which a Bluetooth connection is desired. This procedure is cumbersome and inconvenient, especially in cases where the currently-connected device is in another room or cannot be found.